


It Doesn't Have to End Here

by CosmicCrossing



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Ash and Clem have a gay time in the snow, Ash gives him cuddles and reassurance, Ash is concerned for his well-being, Clemont breaks down and cries on him, Clemont is depressed, Cuddles, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Right after Ash's Gym battle with Wulfric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 07:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11595444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicCrossing/pseuds/CosmicCrossing
Summary: "And—and now—" Clemont starts to choke up, furious with himself for being so weak but unable to do anything about it. "O-our journey will soon come to an end...and you're going to leave and—what will I do without you?" He finally breaks, tears blurring his vision and staining his cheeks.





	It Doesn't Have to End Here

**Author's Note:**

> Hi have this silly oneshot I wrote for a tumblr drabble challenge ages ago and never got around to posting it
> 
> It's actually pretty similar with Viens avec moi (which I still have to finish;; curses)! SO yeah basically Ash and Clem have a gay time in the snow just like the tags say
> 
> Hope you enjoy! Roll the chappy!

The air is frigid and chilling, soothing the ache that has been burning up inside Clemont's heart for the past few days. He sits, almost half-buried in the snow, lost in deep thought.   
  
He appears to be unbothered by the freezing atmosphere and the snow that settles on his eyelashes which melt away after a few moments. The sky is clear despite the light downfall of snowflakes, the sun shining up over the horizon as it rises. It's a little to early for him to be awake, but he felt restless and the need to escape from reality for a little while nagged him until he finally left the camping grounds to find some peace alone.   
  
He huddles in closer to himself, curling in on his heated winter coat, something he'd fiddled with earlier to ensure he'd stay warm in the subzero temperatures. It's padded with tiny devices that keep it insulated, which is nice.   
  
Ash had just received his eighth gym badge from Wulfric, and as usual the battle was a spectacular sight to behold. Clemont closes his eyes and reminisces his own battle with Ash. The whole thing was electrifying, setting his nerves on end. It was one of the most amazing experiences he'd ever had. He and Ash had been so in sync that it was almost as if they could read each other's thoughts. Part of him wishes they could return to that time, back when Ash only had four gym badges and still a long way to go before he left Kalos.   
  
But now his journey is nearing its end. Up next is the Pokemon League Tournament and then...it's all over. Ash will bid them farewell and start his next adventure in a faraway region, forever out of Clemont's grasp.   
  
He groans quietly to himself and lowers his head until it comes into contact with his knees. Why, oh why did he have to do something as stupid as falling for Ash Ketchum of all people? Ash is more unreachable than he can even fathom, too far ahead to catch up to. Even so, he still tries despite knowing that it's fruitless.   
  
A clump of snow lands on his head and he yelps in shock, some of it falling further to clumsily slide down the side of his glasses.   
  
"Clemont! There you are."   
  
His heart begins to beat erratically and his stomach erupts with butterflies, making his face flush with heat. There's only one person that can make him react in such a way.   
  
Ash leaps down from the snowbank above his head, slipping a bit. He straightens himself out before plopping down next to Clemont, breathless.   
  
"Whew. You went out pretty far," he comments, leaning over to brush leftover snow out of Clemont's blonde locks. Clemont wills the blush on his face to fade, but instead it protests and grows even more intense.   
  
"Sorry about that," Ash chuckles. "I was running to find you and then—there you were! I couldn't slow myself down in time so I kinda...ended up getting snow all over you," he smiles kindly. His eyes are glittering with undertones of worry, making Clemont even warmer than before.   
  
"It's alright!" Clemont reassures, his lips quirking nervously.   
  
"So," Ash leans back, bathing in the sun. He looks almost ethereal, and Clemont tries hard not to cry. "I woke up and you weren't there...um, what I meant to say was, why are you all the way out here?"   
  
Clemont looks away bashfully, biting his lip.   
  
"I was...just thinking. I went for a walk and I guess I lost track of time."   
  
Ash's face softens with understanding. "Oh, okay. But next time you should leave a note or something! Bonnie panicked when we couldn't find you around camp."   
  
Clemont curses himself inwardly for being so irresponsible. Really? He has a younger sister to worry about, he can't be off wandering around and...having feelings like this! Stupid!   
  
"I'm sorry..."   
  
The older teen tilts his head at him, inquiring yet slightly concerned. "What for? It's no big deal."   
  
"I..." Clemont sighs. He fidgets with his hands for a moment before finding the courage to speak again.   
  
"I was thinking about the future," he finally says, quiet. Ash regards him curiously.   
  
"Oh yeah?"   
  
Clemont hugs his knees tightly, unable to keep the bitter smile off his face. "Yeah. I don't...know what I'm going to do. When you leave."   
  
Ash doesn't respond this time. Instead, he furrows his eyebrows, thoughtful.   
  
Clemont takes a shuddering breath before continuing, "It's just...everything is going to be so different now. Before I could just ignore it like I always did...days could pass without me noticing. Before I met you, all I did was invent things. And battle occasionally." He chuckles humorlessly.   
  
The black-haired boy frowns. "Clemont..."   
  
"And—and now—" Clemont starts to choke up, furious with himself for being so weak but unable to do anything about it. "O-our journey will soon come to an end...and you're going to leave and—what will I do without you?" He finally breaks, tears blurring his vision and staining his cheeks.   
  
"Oh, Clemont," Ash sighs, and before he can process what's going on he's in the other teen's arms.   
  
Clemont blinks, more tears slipping past. Ash is holding him very close and running his fingers through his hair and stroking his back with the other hand and it actually feels really, really nice.   
  
_Is this real?_ Clemont can hardly think. Everything is so dizzying and out of control and he just wants to stop falling for once, maybe get some focus on what's going on around him.   
  
Out of nowhere Ash chuckles against him, nuzzling his cheek. Clemont blushes seven different shades of red, his mouth agape with surprise.   
  
"Silly. It doesn't have to end here." And Ash pulls away, looking him straight in the eyes.   
  
"If you want to come with me, you should have just said so."   
  
Ocean eyes widen, their owner positively shellshocked.   
  
"And you've gone and gotten all upset over nothing," Ash shakes his head, beyond amused. "Clemont! I don't know what I'd do without you either. So why don't you come with me? We can travel to tons of different places together." His smile is brighter, more radiant than the sun itself, and Clemont drowns in his eyes.   
  
He inhales, reveling in the sensation of the cool air against the back of his throat, and beams. This could prove to be more difficult than anything he's ever faced, but he's more than willing to go along with it. Because Ash will be there with him...   
  
Clemont grins widely, feeling happier than he has in ages and says, breathlessly, "Okay!"

**Author's Note:**

> LET THESE BOYS VACATION IN ALOLA TOGETHER PUH-LEASE


End file.
